


She's a lover of simple things

by Pamprunelle



Series: She's a lover of simple things [2]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: AU - The antagonist isn't the antagonist anymore, Can you blame me for pairing up poor unfortunate souls?, Deal with my love for crack ships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Romeo x Juliet merged with Hamlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle
Summary: This isn't exactly a story, but more of a monologue-ish answer to a question I asked myself: what If Hamlet's heroine, who in the anime appeares as the suspended continent's guardian deity, found herself again and in doing so also gained something that, because of the tragic end she suffered, was tore away from her?
Relationships: Cordelia/Benvolio di Frescobaldi, Francisco/Ophelia (Romeo x Juliet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Tybalt Volumnia de Capulet/Hermione Borromeo
Series: She's a lover of simple things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570660
Kudos: 2





	She's a lover of simple things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first (serious) attempt at writing a multi-chaptered story for one of the fandoms I like most, and it is dedicated to a crack pairing I came to love deeply through the years. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy, I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

Long before, when her body wasn't a mere receptacle to carry on the Esclalus' verb, she remembers to have felt genuine happiness in looking at couples of lovers lost in their bliss. 

Said sensation wasn't unknown to her, even though all that was left of human in her was the doll-like appearence she donned, a creature trascending time and space though provided of self phisicality. 

Now, for reasons she preferred not to bring up, that emotive attachment showed by the young Capulet and Montague, so indomitable in its blossoming, set her mind back on memories she had long ignored. 

She remembered that in the past, when she still had a pulsating heart and a carefree attitude, many had layed or extended their hands in her direction, be it phisically or spiritually:

her mother's hands, wich she didn't doubt to have held her tight with unimaginable sweetness when she first saw light by her flesh, before perishing.

Her father's hands, wich many times sustained her and protected her like a greenhouse would the first spring buds; even so, despite his positive nature, she knew him to be the initiator of her demise, as his once paternal love filled warnings eventually transformed into circumstantial lies. 

Her impulsive, but otherwise beloved brother Laertes' hands, who thrilled to show his deeds of great leader and knight. 

And finally the hands of he who had led her down an abyss of deep damnation, the one she had loved and by wich she was hurt in a way she wouldn't have thought conceivable: Elsinore's rughtful heir to the throne, Prince Hamlet. 

Thinking of it again those hands, putting aside all the pain they put her through also strenghtened her under some aspects; even so, when she lifted her palms in those rare moments that were allowed her to have, she found her hand inexorably empty, and more than everything, cold. 

She found herself looking through eyes that weren't her own to the ruin and devastation permeating all that was around her, from the now decaying shrine to the imposing divine tree, which was expanding its branches towards the sky without knowledge of it all.  
It wasn't the first time the city requested a Talea, a maiden to offer as a sacrifice to survive in its fragile exsistence, but it was undoubtedly the first Ophelia opposed to the ordeal. 

She set her gaze on the group that ran to rescue the unfortunate couple, and something from within her soul was somehow awakened suddenly. 

So she did what she never thought she would have: she freed the girl from the tree roots, took her in her arms and pulled herself up, moving lightly on top of the lake surrounding the place directed to the Montague boy, who was eyeing her dumbfounded and circumspect as she came near, without releasing his hold on the hilt of his sword. 

She didn't give him much to misunderstand though, landing slowly on the soil cradling Juliet and handing her asleep body to the boy in front of her, who took his lover from her arms into his own, holding her close to his body, never ceasing eye contact with the curious woman. 

<< You... Why? >> he asked then

She looked at him, without moving, with apparently uninterested eyes, answering:

< For love. >

**Author's Note:**

> Final thoughts on this messy patchwork?


End file.
